Avenging With The Jedi
by TheTodStar
Summary: Inspired by Toy Box Takeover, Syndrome has stolen Merlin's Magic Wand... and it's up to many heroes from Disney, Marvel & Star Wars to get it back! But not only will they have to fight Loki & General Grievous to get it back, but three other sinister forces also want to get their hands on the wand... Rated for mild violence. CANCELLED


**Disney Infinity Mini-Series: Avenging With The Jedi  
** ** _Chapter One - The Mission Begins_** ****

 _Welcome to Disney Infinity, where the possibilities are endless! However, a horrific event has come to pass within the Toy Box, as our heroes are about to find out..._

As the sun rose over the Toy Box Hub, one little heroine could be seen GLITCHING around the castle... it was Vanellope von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush! And she seemed to be looking around the castle for something, or someone...  
"C'mon, c'mon! Where is that magical mouse that brought me here?" She asked herself while glitching all over the castle. Once she stopped out the front, Vanellope heard a strange metallic rustling getting closer... it was Hiro Hamada, standing on top of a large pile of his microbots that were carrying him towards the castle, over buildings and structures. And he was startled to see Vanellope waiting at the castle before him...  
"No way... am I seriously meeting at Vanellope von Schweetz, The Glitch herself?!" He asked once he landed, barely able to contain himself. Vanellope didn't seem all that impressed by Hiro, however...  
"Yeah, that's me." She replied, and chuckled a little when she saw Hiro acting all giddy. "And who are you supposed to be? The face of Hero Jr's Duty?" Vanellope snickered, somewhat proud of her joke.  
"That'd be awesome, but no." Said Hiro, before standing heroically in front of her. "I'm Hiro Hamada, leader of the Big Hero 6... the protectors of San Fransokyo." Then, as if on cue, a group of microbots bursted out from the ground behind Hiro, in the shape of a giant fist, surprising Vanellope!  
"Wow! You've sure got power behind you!" She exclaimed, making Hiro scratch the back of his head in shyness.  
" _Good, you're both here..._ " Said a high-pitched voice unfamiliar to them. The voice sounded like it came from the castle, but the inside looked completely hollow... suddenly, Mickey Mouse appeared before Vanellope & Hiro via sparkles, wearing a blue wizard hat and red robe. "Okay. What I'm about to tell you, you cannot share with your friends back home. Unless they are brought here to help..." Both feeling curious, Vanellope & Hiro sat down to listen to the mouse...

At the same time in New York City, Tony Stark -aka Iron Man- had just blasted out of Avenger Tower, and up towards the SHIELD Helicarrier hovering above the city. As his suit carried him higher-and-higher above New York, Tony yawned.  
"Why couldn't they have called Thor in for this?" He muttered. "I told Nick today was my day off!"  
"Sir, the message left by Director Fury stated that you were one of few people he trusted for this mission. A mission he immediately declined to share in the message." Stated Jarvis, Tony's computer assistant. "That, and the SHIELD radio frequency _still_ cannot reach Asgard."  
"All I'm saying is that this better be good..." Stark replied as he landed on the helicarrier. As he headed for the airlock, a web-line was attached to the helicarrier's underside. Climbing up the web was none other than Spider-Man! And he seemed about as happy as Tony was...  
"This **better** be good, Fury..." The web-slinger muttered before yawning. "I promised Aunt May I'd buckle down and study, today. Ouch! Hot! Very hot!" Just as he realized the mistake of crawling along one of the helicarrier's engines, he shot a web-line at the edge of the ship, and swung up and over, before landing on the deck... where Iron Man  & Director Fury were waiting for him.  
"So YOU'RE the other guy Fury trusted..." Tony & Spidey said in unison, after recognizing each other... making Nick clear his throat to get their attention.  
"As much as I've love to see how this plays out, you two need to know why I've summoned you here today..." He told them, as he led Iron Man & Spider-Man towards the airlock of the helicarrier...

Meanwhile, within the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Padawan Ahsoka Tano was getting some much needed rest, after a battle that would soon be known as The Siege of Mandalore... when her communicator suddenly started beeping... and she ignored it.  
"Ngh... five more minutes, Skyguy..." She muttered in her sleep. It was then that the door seperating Ahsoka from the outside world was opened... and Anakin Skywalker was standing in the light. Needless to say, Ahsoka got the startling feeling she needed to wake up! "Y-yes, Master?" Seeing his Padawan like this made the Jedi Knight chuckle.  
"Rise and shine, Snips. You've been summoned by Master Yoda." He told her, concering her a little.  
" _Just_ Master Yoda?" She asked, making her master nod as they walked. "Why not the rest of the Jedi Council?" Anakin merely shrugged.  
"I have no idea..." He replied, before stopping them both in the hallway. "...but it must be important if it's Master Yoda who wants to talk to you. So you'll need to wake up... and be on your best behaviour." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, before nodding in agreement. "He's waiting for you out on the landing bay."  
"Yes, Master. I won't disappoint you." She said as they bowed to one another.  
"I hope not..." Said Anakin, before yawning and heading to Ahsoka's quarters. "I could use some sleep, too!" Ahsoka scoffed after the door closed, but smirked before starting her walk towards the landing bay of the temple.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka found Yoda outside of the Jedi Temple, just as an unusual-looking ship was descending towards the landing bay.  
"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda?" She asked.  
"Patience, young Padawan..." He replied, before directing her attention to the ship that just landed. "Reconnect with an old friend, you must." As the lower hatch opened, a familiar furry friend emerged from it, giving a playful roar as he did so.  
"Chewbacca!" Exclaimed Ahsoka, before she hugged her Wookiee friend. "It's good to see you again! But what are you doing back on Coruscant?" Chewbacca then roared again.  
"Summoned him, from Kashyyyk, I did." Yoda pointed out. "Assisting you in your mission, he will be." The young Padawan suddenly got curious...  
"With all due respect, Master..." She began. "...why am I not getting help from another Jedi, like Master Skywalker or Master Kenobi? Or even a small battalion of clones?"  
"To be recorded, this mission is not. Within the Toy Box... more allies, you will find... happy to help, Chewbacca is." The Wookiee gently roared again.  
"Okay... so what's the situation. Master Yoda?"  
"Stolen, a powerful artefact has been..." As Ahsoka & Chewbacca listened to Yoda...

...Mickey Mouse was telling Vanellope & Hiro the same story outside the castle.  
"So what is it, and who swiped it?" Asked Vanellope.  
"It's Merlin's Magic Wand." Mickey replied, using magic to show her & Hiro what the wand in question looked like. "This is the most powerful item in the entire Toy Box. And it's been stolen by a villain called Syndrome." Mickey then messed with the image of Merlin's Magic Wand to show Vanellope & Hiro what Syndrome looked like...  
"Ugh! And people think _I_ have too much junk in my hair..." Vanellope pointed out.  
"Starting out as a wannabe sidekick for Mr Incredible, Syndrome uses technology he's invented to get his revenge on Supers like Mr Incredible." Mickey continued, looking worried. "And now that he has Merlin's Wand, I fear he may just achieve his goal..." It was then that Hiro stood up with determination.  
"Don't you worry, sir!" He proudly stated. "You can count on us to get it back!" This news filled Mickey with joy.  
"Oh, wonderful!" He exclaimed. "I knew I could count on you! And while your allies will be here shortly, you'll also have old friends, ready to lend a hand!"

As Nick Fury finished telling Iron Man & Spider-Man essentially the same story within the helicarrier, the web-slinger seemed a little angry...  
"You mean to tell me that I've put off studying to save some rod?!" He asked, as Iron Man lifted the face-plate on his helmet, so the face of Tony Stark could be seen.  
"I don't think you understand the situation, Spider-Man..." The director of SHIELD pointed out. "In the wrong hands, that 'rod' could cause the destruction of all the universes in the Toy Box."  
"We all have something we'd rather do, Spidey..." Added Stark, while placing his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "...for instance, I'm supposed to be hosting a party back at Avenger Tower, tonight." Hearing this made the web-slinger groan, while Fury rolled his one good eye.  
"Moving on... while we can't call on _all_ of the Avengers for this, you'll need all the help you can get if you're gonna grab that wand back..." Fury told the two, making them both nod, before Tony lowered the face-plate back over his face.  
"Sounds like fun!" Exclaimed the billionaire. "So where do we find these 'allies?'"  
"Oh, you'll find em... about a few seconds after you step outside..." Fury replied as subtely as he could.  
"Well, THAT'S helpful!" Spider-Man sarcastically pointed out as he & Iron Man headed for the exit.  
"You get used to it, after a while..." Stark told the web-slinger. Once they made it outside, both heroes were surrounded by sparkles that quickly consumed them! Before they could react, they vanished from the deck of the helicarrier!

Mere seconds later, Iron Man & Spider-Man reappeared before Mickey, Vanellope & Hiro within the Toy Box Hub, as did Ahsoka & Chewbacca!  
"Excellent, you're all here!" Mickey pointed out, while both Vanellope & Hiro struggled to get over the shock of seeing the other four heroes. "Well, I'll let you all get aquainted..."  
"Great... more kids." Stark said with false enthusiasum as Mickey headed for the castle, making Spider-Man elbow him in the stomach.  
"What's the matter, Tony?" He asked. "Scared you're getting old?" As Stark turned away from the web-slinger, Ahsoka tended to Chewbacca.  
"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked her Wookiee friend, who responded with a calm roar, before Vanellope gave Chewbacca's leg a hug.  
"Aww, he's so big and fluffy!" She exclaimed, as Spider-Man walked towards them. "I wish I could just take him home with me..."  
"Yeah, a big walking carpet would be a nice gift for your significant other..." The web-slinger jokingly stated, making the Wookiee roar angrily at him, before Ahsoka stood between Chewbacca & Spider-Man.  
"Easy, Chewbacca." She told her friend, before spotting Iron Man being approached by Hiro.  
"Yeah. Easy, Chewie... I meant no harm..." Added Spidey, feeling a little nervous as the Padawan walked towards Tony & Hiro with curiosity...

"Are you sure you're not ripping off my upgrades for Baymax?" The teen from San Fransokyo asked.  
"Kid, I don't even know who or what Baymax is." Stark frustratingly replied, before detecting Ahsoka coming from behind.  
"Then you must be that protocol droid Master Skywalker told me about... are you C-3PO?" She asked Tony. Iron Man responded by lifting up his face-plate to reveal his confused face, slightly startling Ahsoka & Hiro in the process.  
"Let's get one thing straight here..." He said to the both of them. "I'm no copycat, nor am I a robot... the name's Tony Stark, but I also go by Iron Man." Tony then fired one of his repulsors at nearby ground, making Ahsoka turn on her lightsabers and aim them where Stark fired... both of which freaked out Hiro! In a good way.  
"Whoa, no way!" He exclaimed, before zipping over to Ahsoka to get a better look at her lightsabers. "And I thought Wasabi's plasma blades looked cool! Where'd you get the material to make these?" Ahsoka was hesitant to answer...  
"Somewhere that only Jedi like myself are allowed to enter..." She told him as she turned off her lightsabers. While Hiro was disappointed to not learn more, he quickly ran over to Iron Man in order to get a closer look at the repulsors on his hands.  
"That is some serious firepower you've got there!" He said, making Stark feel better about the boy. "Did you make all of this yourself?!"  
"Yep." Tony subtly replied, making Hiro geek out about the suit. "Not to brag, but they don't call me one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes for nothing..."

Soon after that, Mickey returned, and holograms of both Fury & Yoda started projecting beside him. Though the hologram of Fury seemed more colourful than Yoda...  
"All right folks, it's time you were all brought up to speed on the situation." Fury stated, before Mickey used his sparkling magic to show Merlin's Magic Wand.  
"We're not entirely sure how, but Syndrome has made fake copies of the wand, and hidden them in three different areas within the Toy Box." He said, while using his magic to show where the wands were being hidden: The first area was a dark road with patterns of light all over it... "The Grid..." the second area was a large desert littered with the remains of spaceships, both small and large... "Jakku..." and the third area appeared to be a mining station in space... "And Knowhere." Not one of the areas seemed familiar to anyone...  
"There's no telling which wand is the real one, so we're gonna have to go after all three..." Added Fury, before Yoda spoke up.  
"To find the real wand sooner rather than later, split into teams, you should." The elderly Jedi suggested, though not everyone was thrilled by the idea. "Padawan Tano, go with Vanellope you will, to Jakku."  
"Yes, Master." Ahsoka replied while bowing before Yoda.  
"Spider-Man, you take Chewbacca with you over to Knowhere." Fury told Spider-Man, who shrugged in response.  
"All right, but if he starts shedding on me, I'll be getting a photo for the Daily Bugle!" The web-slinger joked, making the Wookiee grunt in denial.  
"And Hiro, you and Mr Stark will travel into the Grid." Mickey told both technological geniuses before they nodded, and Mickey started throwing sparkles at the six heroes. "Good luck to you all!"  
"Godspeed." Added Fury, as the sparkles started to consume them.  
"May the Force be with you." Yoda wished, just before the sparkles disappeared with the six heroes.

Almost instantly, Hiro & Tony appeared on the Grid, and both of them looked around in amazement.  
"Whoa... what _is_ this place?" Hiro asked as he looked around in shock.  
"You got me... Jarvis, you got any clues for me?" Said Tony, getting Hiro's attention. "Jarvis is basically my co-pilot."  
"It appears that you & Mr Hamada have arrived in a database called the Grid, sir." Jarvis replied. "In fact, I have discovered that beings such the two of you are called 'Users' whilst on the Grid."  
"There's not a lot to interact with around here..." Stated Hiro, making Tony look around. "This place is totally empty!" Just then, they spotted a city in the distance. However, they didn't notice the two objects flying towards them from the city...  
"Sir, I am detecting robots called Vulture Droids approaching. Much like us, they are not of this world." Jarvis pointed out, making Hiro look up in anger, and Tony in determination... before the droids started firing lasers at them!  
"Duck!" Shouted Hiro, as he summoned a group of microbots to surround him & Iron Man in a dome. The microbots did defend against the Vulture Droids' attack, but were destroyed in the process. "Whoa! I guess that Syndrome guy knows we're here. Whoever he is..."  
"Jarvis, do you know where Merlin's Wand is?" Tony asked as he started rising from the ground, before arrows pointing towards the city were being projected on the inside of his helmet. "Okay kid, you head for that city up ahead. I'll keep those... Vulture Droids off your back." Hiro nodded, before running towards the city.

The Vulture Droids quickly circled around and dove towards the young hero, but Iron Man flew in their path, forcing the droids to chase after him. The droids started firing, but Tony avoided the lasers by banking left-and-right, as well as rolling. The droids started talking to each other in their own language, before they started firing missiles at Stark. He tried to swerve through tight spots in order to lose the missiles, but they and the droids continued to tail him.  
"Sir, even at full speed, we will not outrun those missiles." Jarvis pointed out, before Tony flew back into the open... along with the missiles and Vulture Droids chasing him.  
"Flares!" He shouted, before several flares were released from his leg. The flares made the missiles blow up before they could reach Stark, but the Vulture Droids continued tailing him. Getting an idea, Iron Man hit the brakes, before getting caught on one of the Vulture Droids' wings! That droid tried swerving and rolling to shake Tony off, but it was no use. The droid following then started firing lasers at him, but hit the droid instead, giving Tony the chance to jump off as it exploded, and using the core on his chest to fire a beam that took out the other droid! "Hiro, where are you? Are you any closer to the city?"  
"I think I'm about halfway there..." Hiro replied, while surfing on top of his microbots. "Though I'd probably be there by now if Baymax were here to carry me..."  
"Again with the Baymax... just hang tight, I'm comin to give you a ride." Tony told Hiro as he flew down towards the boy. While some more robot visitors to the Grid were keeping an eye on their soldiers from within the walls of the city...  
"Uhh, General Grievous? We've lost contact with the two Vulture Droids..." One of them stated, making the larger -and more fearsome- robot angrily growl and stomp his foot.  
"We're not even dealing with any Jedi, here!" He yelled. "How did they destroy Vulture Droids without a ship or even a lightsaber?!"  
"Well... we... don't know. This flying droid was unlike anything the Seperatists have even seen before." The droid replied while describing Iron Man's actions, resulting in Grievous slashing it in half with what appeared to be a green lightsaber!  
"Any more excuses?" He asked, making the other droids of the same kind shake their heads rapidly, resulting in Grievous putting the lightsaber away. "Good. Send out more fighters to intercept them! In fact, block the entrance to Tron City with an entire blockade of Battle Droids."  
"Roger, roger." All of the droids said in unison.

As Tony & Hiro were sent to the Grid, Ahsoka & Vanellope appeared in the center of a market on the desert planet of Jakku...  
"So THIS is Jakku." Ahsoka exclaimed as she looked around. "And here I thought I knew all of the planets along the Inner Rim..." Suddenly, she spotted a giant being with ice-like armor.  
"And I thought there was a lot of unfinished stuff in Sugar Rush..." Stated Vanellope, before Ahsoka place her hand over her mouth, while placing a finger over her own.  
"Those walking icebergs don't look friendly..." She whispered, while witnessing more creatures patrolling the sands. "We'll have to sneak around, if we want to get that wand."  
"Not a problem for me." Vanellope pointed out, before carelessly glitching up to the top of a tent near them.  
"I hope I'm not _that_ cocky in front of Master Skywalker..." Ahsoka pondered as she threw her robe over her head, before following the pint-sized president. As the Padawan casually walked through the crowds of many different lifeforms and droids, Vanellope glitched her way through more tents to avoid being spotted. Which worked for a while... until she got cocky, and bumped into one of the giants. Vanellope got a little scared as it roared at her... but it was stabbed in the back by Ahsoka's lightsabers before it did anything! This got the attention of a few people walking around, with one droid saying something to its master that made him scoff in response.  
"'Jedi?' Chuba, poodoo!" He said, scalding his droid as Ahsoka hid her lightsabers again.  
"Yeah, take that, chump!" Vanellope bragged, before Ahsoka pulled the hood off of her head.  
"Do you really need to be so cocky, after I just saved your life?" She asked the president of Sugar Rush, making her shrug in response, resulting in the Padawan leaning back in frustration. "Let's just keep moving... we need to find that wand!" Ahsoka then led Vanellope towards a box-shaped speeder bike that they could ride. Little did either of the girls know that they were being watched through a portal created by a certain cube held by a man in a green cape and gold armor, posing as a god...  
"Do they really think I can't see them?" He mocked, before laughing to himself. "If Odin were watching, his empty eye-socket would be full of pride... and my oaf of a brother would be full of jealousy." It was then that he directed the portal to a group of the ice beasts. "My loyal Frost Giants... would you all be so kind as to lure those women into that large ship impaled within the sand? I plan on giving them the 'so close, yet so far' approach. Hmhmhm..."

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Chewbacca appeared within the severed head of a celestial being in space...  
"Well... it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, Chewie..." The web-slinger joked, making the Wookiee moan at him in concern. "Oh, come on! Aren't you some big-time space hero?" Chewbacca than pointed Spider-Man towards a group of robots patrolling the corridors. "Oh. Doesn't look like they can hear us... how do you feel about swinging around the place?" Chewbacca then looked at Spider-Man with concern... before the two started swinging over the robots and buildings within Knowhere. Chewbacca even started ululating at one point, and not even that got the attention of the robots! Eventually, they reached a control panel looking over the place... which also had Merlin's Magic Wand floating above it. Just as the Wookiee started walking towards the wand, the web-slinger sensed that something was wrong. "Hang on, Chewie. My Spider-Sense is tingling..." Almost immediately after he said that, a cage started rising from the floor! Spider-Man leapt out of the way, but the cage surrounded Chewbacca before he could escape! Chewbacca roared in a panic, making the web-slinger run towards the cage. "Don't worry, I'll bust you outta there!"  
"So... these are the Supers who think they can take away my new toy..." Said a voice unfamiliar to them. However, both Spidey & Chewie saw a man they recognized fly into the room; Red, firey hair, a black mask over his eyes, and a black-and-white suit with an S on it. "A giant furball..." Chewbacca angrily roared at that remark. "...and a human spider."  
"It's Spider-Man." The web-slinger replied. "And you must be that Syndrome guy we were warned about... but with your hair looking like it's on fire, I feel like that S should stand for Sinder." Syndrome seemed confused over Spider-Man's comment.  
"But that doesn't make any sense... cinder starts with a C. Oh, never mind!" Syndrome replied, before a number of robots started walking into the room to surround Spidey & Chewie. "If you wanna take my wand, Human Spider... you're gonna have to fight off my Omnidroids first!" Two of the smaller Omnidroids tried to ram the web-slinger, but he zipped up and clung to the ceiling, making the two crash into each other.  
"It's Spider-Man..." He said, as he dove down towards another Omnidroid and quickly took it out. "...Spider-Man..." He then leapt over another Omnidroid that was shooting fire, and managed to clog the flame-throwers with his web, causing it to implode! Using the smoke as cover, the web-slinger zipped back up to the ceiling, making Syndrome mad. "...does whatever a spider can."

Soon, Iron Man was carrying Hiro on his back as they flew towards Tron City. But their pleasant flight wouldn't last long...  
"You couldn't just dangle from my arms?" Asked Tony.  
"Sorry. I'm just used to flying on a back." Hiro replied.  
"Sir, I am detecting more enemy robots approaching." Stated Jarvis, making Stark fly in place.  
"I didn't think it'd be this easy..." He said before turning to Hiro. "How good of a grip do you have, kid?" Hiro responded by magnetizing his hands and knees to the shoulders and back of the Iron Man suit.  
"How tight's that?" He asked back, feeling smug. Suddenly, countless lasers were being fired from Battle Droids down on the ground below! Tony quickly started avoiding fire and dove down towards the ground in front of the droids. However, that's when four Vulture Droids dove down after them. "Uhh, Tony? You've got four more of those Vulture Droids on your tail!"  
"I know. I'm just getting you down into the city."  
"No, I've got a better idea... drop me off here." This concerned Stark.  
"You can't survive a fall that far!"  
"Not without my microbots, I can't..." Hiro then showed Tony one of his little creations in his hand.  
"Okay, good luck."  
"You too."

Just as Tony rolled over to fire his repulsors to take out one of the Vulture Droids, Hiro de-magnetized himself from Tony's back, allowing him to fall down towards the Battle Droids guarding the city. Hiro even managed to avoid laser fire by shifting to one side, and even by rolling at one point... all with a smirk on his face.  
"Look at how graceful that little guy is falling." Exclaimed one of the Battle Droids.  
"Stop noticing, and keep firing!" Ordered another one with a paint job.  
"But he's right, sir! Could that kid be a Jedi?" Asked another droid.  
"I said keep firing! That's an order!"  
"Roger, roger." Even as the Battle Droids continued shooting, Hiro either avoided it all, or block it with his microbots. Before hitting the ground however, Hiro used his microbots as a crane to catch him and lower him down onto solid ground... which was when the boy genius thrusted pillars of microbots at the Battle Droids, destroying what he could in the process! Tony was still being chased by one Vulture Droid as he flew down to ground level, when he saw Hiro holding two pillars of microbots on either side of him, within the city.  
"Tony, I'm open! Bring him down here!" He pointed out.  
"If you say so..." Tony replied while shrugging, before flying towards Hiro with the Vulture Droid in pursuit. Flying into the main intersection, Tony zoomed past Hiro. But just as the Vulture Droid came in, Hiro made the two pillars of microbots quickly close on each other, crushing the droid before it could fly past! "OK, I'll admit it. That wasn't bad, kid."  
"Wasn't bad? It was awesome!" Hiro exclaimed, before pointing to something familiar. "And look! There's Merlin's Wand!" Tony looked at where Hiro was pointing, and he could see the wand floating at the top of a building that read FLYNN'S.  
"That's as close as you will get to the latest addition to my collection!" Said a voice unfamiliar to either Tony or Hiro. Emerging from the building the wand was floating above was a strange-looking robot wearing a cape.  
"That's definitely not that Syndrome guy!" Exclaimed Hiro, as Jarvis anayzled the robot in front of them.  
"Sir, that robot is known as General Grievous. Leader of the Seperatist Droid Army..." He said to Stark, before hearing Grievous coughing. "...who also seems to have internal problems."  
"I have killed many Jedi, while commanding this army of droids." Grievous pointed out. "What hope do you have to defeat me?"  
"Well... we could always use your coughing bug to our advantage..." Hiro joked, making Grievous laugh before coughing again.  
"If you truly believe you have a chance against me..." Stated Grievous, as he seperated his two arms into four, and activated the four lightsabers he was holding. "...then I promise you a swift and deadly defeat!" Tony stood his ground, while Hiro looked a little nervous...

Meanwhile, Ahsoka & Vanellope were vastly outnumbered by Frost Giants on Jakku, and they drove the two into the remains of the hangar of a Star Destroyer. Just after Ahsoka used the Force to seal the hangar with debris, Vanellope squealed in joy.  
"Sweet mother of monkey milk, we found it!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down while pointing at Merlin's Magic Wand! As Vanellope glitched her way towards the wand, Ahsoka couldn't help but look to see all of the rusted TIE Fighters and AT-ATs scattered around the place.  
"Strange. This **looks** like the hangar of a Jedi cruiser... but this ship just makes me feel... cold..." She said, loud enough for Vanellope to hear, who was trying to glitch her way up to the wand, but it was always out of her reach.  
"Then how about you put your 'cloak of invisibility' back on, and gimme a hand?" She asked. Just as Vanellope tried one more glitchy jump, she failed to grab the wand... but she was still floating in the air, because Ahsoka was using the Force to carry Vanellope. Just as Vanellope swung her hands forward to grab the wand, it disappeared! "What the..? It's gone!" Just as Vanellope said that, she and Ahsoka heard the echo of a man cackling, which made Ahsoka put Vanellope back down on the ground before unleashing her lightsabers.  
"We know you're here, Syndrome!" Ahsoka shouted, aiming her lightsabers at openings above the girls. "What have you done with Merlin's Wand?"  
"Syndrome? You're confusing the future King of Asgard with that boy?" Said a voice unfamiliar to Vanellope & Ahsoka, before the two of them heard footsteps above them. Emerging from a corridor above them was a man wearing gold armor over green clothes and a cape, armed with a gold scepter.  
"Who are you? Are you responsible for those frozen freaks outside?" Asked Ahsoka, making the man laugh.  
"I am Loki, your god." He explained, before the ice monsters bursted through the barrier Ahsoka place in front of the hangar. "And these are my loyal Frost Giants, from our home realm of Jotunheim." This confused Vanellope.  
"But, didn't you say you were the future King of Asgard?" She asked, before Loki suddenly appeared behind her.  
"Oh, how little you understand..." He said as he squeezed her cheeks, making Ahsoka rapidly look around to see that Loki was still standing on the level above them! "A god like myself has many titles... King of Asgard, Conquerer of Midgard, God of Mischief... but none of them will matter... once I wield the power of that wand, and claim the ENTIRE Toy Box as my own!" Hearing this was enough to make Ahsoka leap up to the level where Loki first appeared, and aim one of her lightsabers at him!  
"On my honour as a Jedi, I'll make sure that never happens!" She said with a stern look of determination on her face, making Loki smirk...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
